Juntos en el pasado, el presente parte de una obra
by animefull4ever
Summary: Ellos se dejaron de hablar y ahora son conocidos, a causa de un obra de teatro a la cual fueron llamados se volvieron a encontrar,¿Eso sera lo que les podra unir nuevamente y borrar las heridas del pasado o su precente les volvera a alejar? /UA/
1. Volvernos a encontrar

Advertencias:

-Esta historia es en universo alterno

-Ellos son en su totalidad humanos

-En este fic ellos son estudiantes de preparatoria que por distintos motivos son llamados para representar una obra de teatro

-Esta idea es un poco descabellada pero mientras escribo mis otras historias quise probar algo nuevo y esto fue lo que paso….si es "Una historia dentro de otra historia"

-Sin más espero que sea de su agrado

**Comienzo de clases-Segundaria Muwigara Dreams**

Un chico de cabello negro caminaba hacia su clase saludando a quienes les conocía era muy popular y reconocido, siempre estaba acompañado y hacia lo que quería pero esta tarde tenia algo diferenta a otros años, pasando por unos de los mejores clases de su nivel se detuvo viendo a una chica pelinaranja que hablaba con sus amigas, parecía muy feliz pero sus ojos parecían tristes, el continuo caminado hacia el ultimo salón la clase "G" donde le estaban esperando sus amigos, luego a salir a receso vio a aquella chica que le miraba y luego se machaba a su clase.

-Después de clase-

En un gran cuarto de teatro se encontraban 15 jóvenes en aquellas butacas, mientras 2 adultos estaban frente ellos

**-Como saben ustedes serán protagonistas de esta obra de teatro que será presentada para esta gran ciudad en el mes de Junio, fueron llamados de distintas clases y niveles por lo cual no todos se deben conocer, tenemos 4 meses para perfeccionar y realizar esta magnifica obra que es de mi creación junto con la profesora Makino-**Dijo un hombre pelirrojo**-Como saben yo soy uno de los guionistas me llamo Shanks, la trama de esta obra va dirigida a todo publico solo les puedo decir que tendrá acción, suspenso y romance….se que de ustedes son muy pocos lo que quieren participar de esta obra ya que algunos para salvar su año de estudio o por las múltiples faltas que poseen, bueno jóvenes hoy vamos a ver quien va hacer los protagonistas principales comenzaremos por….**

En ese momento una gran puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de un chico, cabello negro, alto con todo su uniforme mal presentado

**-Lo lamento tenia que estar en la sala de castigo pero luego recordé que tenía que venir hacia acá…otro castigo mas-**Dijo el joven haciendo reír a sus otros compañeros

-**Señor Monkey se que para usted el teatro es una estupidez pero deseo que mantenga respeto por los que le aprecia, además que su comportamiento y evaluaciones son pésima **–Dijo la mujer llamada Makino

-**Eso ya lo se pero casi los que siempre estamos en la sala de castigo están aquí o no chicos**-Dijo sentándose mientras que todos ellos hacían ruidos

**-Por que no te callas y nos dejas continuar con esta obra**-Dijo una mujer de cabello naranja que estaba al lado del pelinegro que solo le miro y sonrío

**-Luffy no te atrevas a responderle de mala manera a mi hermosa compañera Nami-**Dijo un hombre rubio que estaba con sus otros amigos avanzando hacia ellos

**-Creo que ya nos presentaron, entonces eres del salón 5-A yo soy del salón 5-G-**Dijo el joven sonriendo y ella solo le miraba

**-Jóvenes ya basta con su escándalo, Luffy ven enseguida con la jovencita**-Dijo Shanks mientras que ellos se dirigían al escenario que con la luz se pudieron ver mejor, les entregaron unas de las libretas-**Como sabrán al saber los inscritos que participarían utilizamos sus nombres en esta obra, por lo cual no podrán faltar** **y si abren sus libretos en la pagina 3 notaran que dicen protagonistas principales las primeras líneas necesito que presenten, bien comiencen**

**-¿De que se trata la obra?-**Dijo Luffy mirando a los adultos enfrente de ellos

**-Esta es la primera parte, aquí los personajes se conocen pero ella tiene un novio muy celoso y son emparejados para realizar un trabajo-**Dijo Makino-**Ellos comienzan a sentir algo, eso es lo que sucede en la primera parte**

_**-¿Vamos a tomar un café?-**_Dijo Luffy leyendo el libreto

_**-Lo siento no puedo, por que no nos juntamos en biblioteca luego de clases-**_Dijo Nami haciendo lo mismo

_-__**Esta bien, lo siento olvide que tu novio es uno de los atletas y probablemente se moleste-**_**D**ijo el joven

**-Bien suficiente ustedes son buenos en este de dialogo, ¿Otra pareja se ofrece?-**Pregunto Shanks como nadie respondió-**Felicidades chicos son la pareja principal**

**-¿Que?-**Dijo el pelinegro

**-Que son la pareja principal, bueno llévense los libretos mañana comienzan los ensayos-**Dijo Makino mientras se comenzaban a marchar**-Luffy, Nami quédense un momento por favor **

**-Luffy, ¿Te esperamos?-**Pregunto un chico peliverde

**-No tengo cosas que hacer luego, Zoro-**Dijo el moreno

**-Bueno comenzare con usted Luffy, se que es hijo del dueño de esta segundaria pero por lo mismo se le presento esta opción, si nos ayuda en esta obra sus evaluaciones subirán y no tendrá ningún problema para promoverse de clase-**Dijo Shanks-**Escucha te dieron esta oportunidad solo por tener un gran talento y ser hijo de alguien importante, si deseas continuar con esto es decisión tuya, si la aceptas mañana 2 de marzo a las 16:30 de la tarde te esperamos aquí- **

**-Señorita Nami, usted tiene las mejores notas y rendimiento, se que le interesa el teatro y es un honor tenerla aquí junto con nosotros –**Dijo Makino**-Por favor tener paciencia con estos chicos, le esperamos mañana-**

**-Si yo deseo participar de esto, pero me debo retirar tengo que irme-**Dijo la chica mientras se alejaba

**-Yo también-**Dijo Luffy caminando siguiendo a la chica que fue a su casillero y luego le espero a que saliera de la preparatoria-**Espera**

**-Que sucede ahora-**Dijo Nami fríamente

**-No me trates a si, yo solo quiero hablar contigo después de todo ya a pasado bastante tiempo de que no hablábamos-**Dijo tomándole del brazo mirándole pero la chica solamente miraba al piso

**-Como puedes ser a si, ¡Como si nunca nos hubiésemos visto o conocido!-**Dijo la chica soltándose y corriendo, dejando al chico ahí mirándole dejando caer en el piso

-**Soy un idiota, pero de quien fue la culpa…**-Murmuro Luffy mirando el cielo azul

(_**Flash Back de Luffy)-7 años atrás**_

_Unos niños de 10 años de edad jugaban con muchos de su edad en un gran parque, dos en especial comían helado alegremente, sonriendo_

_**-Luffy no te robes mi helado-**__Dijo una pequeña de cabello naranja, con un pequeño vestido mientras el chico reía_

_-__**Shi shi shi ya ten te doy el resto del mío, Nami-**__Dije mientras le entregaba mi helado, mientras me sonrojaba_

_**-Gracias, Luffy hay algo que te quiero decir**__-Dijo Nami sonrojada mientras miraba fijamente a mis ojos negros_

_**-¿Qué sucede Nami?-**__Dije preocupado_

_**-¿Luffy tu crees en el amor?-**__Pregunto a lo cual me quede pensando_

_**-Si es cuando quieres mucho a alguien y quieres estar con ella-**__Dije animado-__**Por que yo siempre quiero estar contigo**_

_**-Si yo también, quiero estar junto a ti-**__Dijo sonriendo abrazándome _

_**-¡Eres mi mejor amiga Nami!-**__Dije confesando para luego decir lo siguiente-__**Sabes creo que me gusta tu amiga Hancock -**_

_**(Fin del Flash back)**_

Luffy se levanto y se dispuso a caminar por la calle central hasta que vio unos pasteles y se fue a comprar algunos.

_***En otro lugar**_

-**Creo que eso fue lo primero que nos separo para que luego solo fuésemos conocidos o incluso menos, al comienzo en la segundaria decidí tratar de continuar nuestra amistad ya había pasado después de 4 años donde 2 de ellos estuve en el extranjero-**Murmuro Nami mientras se cambiaba de ropa para entrar a su trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante de su hermana como mesera-**Pero incluso en esos años no logre olvidarlo por eso me prometí nunca mas buscarle fue la ultima vez que hable con el además de hoy…-**

_**(Flash Back de Nami)-2 años atrás**_

_**Camine buscando al chico que siempre desde pequeños le considere mi mejor amigo, regrese hace 2 días de mi viaje al extranjero que duro 2 años ahora tengo 15 años, se que el es del salón "4-B" al entrar mis ojos se aguaron, creí que esos sentimientos de amor que tenia se habían esfumado pero no fue a si, el la estaba besando con la misma chica que dijo que le gustaba hace 5 años Boa Hancock, cuando el me vio se separo de ella cuando se acercaba corrí rápidamente el me siguió hasta el salón de música no pude mas llore**_

_**-Nami, que sucede por que lloras-**__Me pregunto abrazándome__**-Que bueno volviste**_

_**-Si volví no fue por ti, ¿Estas con ella?-**__Pregunte sabia que su respuesta _

_**-Nami…si estoy con ella no es genial después de que te fuiste, boa me dij-**__El no continuo decidí soltarme de aquel abraso empujándole fuertemente_

_-__**No quiero escuchar, creo que cuando me fui fue algo muy feliz para ti**__-Dije enojada_

_**-Que dices Nami, claro que no ¿Pero que te sucede?-**__Dijo acercándose a mi simplemente me aleje hasta llegar a la pared_

_**-Solo es que no te quiero escuchar ni ver nunca mas, creo que haberte conocido fue un error-**__Dije el solamente me quedo mirando_

_**-Nami que sucede por que eres a si, te cambiaste de primaria y en segundaria te busque pero no supe nada de ti hasta ahora…y dices que no quieres nada mas conmigo, no comprendo Nami **__–Dijo elevando la voz_

_-__**No pude olvidarte, que no recuerdas cuando dijiste que me querías y al día siguiente le dijiste lo mismo a ella, eso me dolió mucho Luffy por que yo te amaba no quiero que me dañes mas**__-Dije alejándome rápidamente de aquel salón, pude escuchar sus gritos a mi nombre _

_(Fin del flash Back)_

**-Si nos seguimos encontrando y viendo de vez en cuando, un día le escuche hablar de mi y eso me alejo mas, creo que fue lo mejor habernos alejados y ahora nos encontramos en el teatro es la única forma de llevar algo mejor para la universidad, debo pensar si me hace bien verlo-**Dijo suspirando para luego salir a atender en aquel restaurante, su hermana dijo que había un cliente que quería comprar un pastel

**-Buenas tardes ¿Que pastel desea?-**Dijo sin mirar al cliente

**-Nami…no sabia que trabajabas aquí-**Dijo Luffy mientras le miraba

**-Dime que quieres-**Dijo Nami fríamente

-**Un pastel de chocolate-**Dijo el joven-**Nami desde aquel día…en primer año, si nos ponemos a pensar hace 7 años que no somos…-**

**-Creo que amigos eso fue lo que fuimos pero ya no, creo que por lo que dijiste en el teatro jamás fui algo para ti, si ya no nos conocemos-**Dijo volteando**-Si hoy fue como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido y hablado eso fue lo que dolió, ahora debo trabajar-**

**-Espera, aun así aceptaras la obra de teatro-**Dijo Luffy antes de que se alejara

**-Si, le necesito para tener mas posibilidades de beca en la universidad-**Dijo Nami

**-Entonces, por más que quieres deberás verme igual, sea lo que sea por el cual esta triste si fue mi culpa espero que me perdonas-**

**-Si eso fuese tan fácil el olvidar…-**

_**(Flash back)**_

_**-Te gusta Hancock-**__Dijo Nami dejando de abrasar a Luffy_

_**-La verdad que si, pero Nami te quiero hacer una promesa-**__Dijo el chico sonriendo_

_**-¿Promesa?-**_

_**-Si, juro que siempre seremos amigos, ¿Qué dices?-**_

_**-Si, siempre amigos-**_

_**-Nami soy feliz por que me quieres-**_

_**-Si yo igual, pero no me puedes querer más-**_

_**-Y eso por que-**_

_**-No puedes querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo, Luffy lo siento debo irme-**__Dijo Nami sin antes besarle dejando al chico sonrojado_

_**(Fin del flash back)**_

Pues aquí termina el primer capitulo de "Juntos en un pasado y el presente es parte de una obra" si es algo rara la historia pero les explicare, ellos fueron amigos desde pequeños por motivos ellos se distanciaron y no se hablaron mas hasta el día de esta dichosa obra de teatro, aquí ellos se hablan después de años e aquí cuando la historia es interesante, ¿Sus sentimientos serán los mismos a cuando eran pequeños?, ¿Trataran de reparar el daño que ambos se causaron?, por lo mismo ellos deben tratar de llevarse mejor pero lo que les separo en el pasado volverá en su presente


	2. Poco a poco

Advertencias:

-Esta historia es en universo alterno

-Ellos son en su totalidad humanos

-En este fic ellos son estudiantes de preparatoria que por distintos motivos son llamados para representar una obra de teatro

-Esta idea es un poco descabellada pero mientras escribo mis otras historias quise probar algo nuevo y esto fue lo que paso….si es "Una historia dentro de otra historia"

-Sin más espero que sea de su agrado

mmmmmmm-mmm

Al día siguiente

**-Luffy entonces te apoyaremos en esa obra, no te dejaremos solo-**Dijo un chico afro

-**Gracias Brook, bueno vamos donde Sanji –**Dijo Luffy mientras caminaban hacia el salón "A"

**-Oe cejas rizadas te venimos a visitar-**Dijo Zoro molestándole

**-Oh Cabeza de lechuga, ese milagro que no te perdiste**-Dijo Sanji

**-Sanji, Nami en que taller deportivo se escribió-**Pregunto Luffy mientras miraba dentro del salón donde estaba ella escribiendo algo

**-En voleibol, ¿A que viene la pregunta?-**Dijo el rubio

-**Que celoso-**Dijo Zoro

-**Solo curiosidad y ¿Que idioma?-**Volvió a preguntar

**-Ingles**-Respondió Sanji

**-Espérenme voy a la maquina de jugos y vuelvo antes de que acabe el receso-**Dijo Luffy corriendo a lo que sus amigos le miraron raros

**-Me pregunto si a Luffy le interesara esa chica-**Comento un chico de cabello castaño llamado Chopper

**-Pero en cualquier minuto esa serpiente puede volver-**Dijo Usopp

**-Es la hermosa Boa Hancock que te recuerdo que ella esta de gira como un futura modelo**-Protesto Sanji

**-Luffy tiene todo el derecho de conocer mas chicas, después de todo ella se marcho sin siquiera decirle a adiós-**Dijo Zoro

**-Yo creo que por la cara de Luffy de ayer esa señorita de cabello naranja le hizo sentir amor nuevamente-**Dijo Brook

**-Es que Luffy esta en una edad ¡SUPER!-**Dijo Franky haciendo una pose rara-¿**Qué hace Luffy en el salón, en que momento entro?**

**-Las rarezas de la vida-**Murmuraron todos

^Adentro del salón^`

-**Supongo que el jugo de naranja sigue siendo tú favorito, Nami-**Dijo el chico dejándole una caja de jugo sobre su mesa y sentándose en una silla frente a ella

**-Que quieres -**Dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción y continuando escribiendo

**-Solo quiero que me perdones y aclaremos las cosas-**Dijo Luffy

**-Dime sabes por que te ¿Debo perdonar?-**Pregunto Nami esperando la respuesta-**No ves no lo sabes, entonces no puedo perdonarte si tu no sabes el porque, ahora lárgate –**

**-Nami, eres cruel pero se que en el fondo me quieres-**Dijo el chico sonriendo y yéndose

-**Idiota**-Murmuro Nami, entonces unas chicas de su salón murmuraban sobre aquel joven

**-¿Eres amiga del aquel guapo?-**Dijo una de sus compañeras

**-No-**Dijo Nami

**-Chicas es del peor salón del "G" –**Dijo Robin, su amiga morena y alta-**Es atractivo pero el no esta disponible tiene una relación con una modelo se rumorea-**

**-¿Te quedaras al ensayo**?-Pregunto Nami

**-Claro, no quiero que te quedes sola con todos ellos-**Dijo Robin sonriendo

^Después de clases, en el teatro

**-Profesor Shanks, pienso que el no llegara**-Dijo Sanji

**-Esperémosle 5 minutos mas-**Dijo el maestro pelirrojo

**-Lamento la tardanza, profesor-**Dijo el chico moreno entrando junto sus amigos

**-Excelente entonces comencemos a crear material**-Dijo Shanks, creando ideas para el escenario y material necesario para crear efectos para los distintos actos, ya todos estaban pintando colaborando en esta obra-**Luffy, Nami vengan-**

**-¿Qué sucede?-**Pregunto Luffy

**-Necesito que se conozcan mas, ya que son los protagonistas y no pueden ser tan fríos como actualmente están, comprenden necesito que sean amigos entonces ustedes dos pintaran juntos esta fachada del departamento de la protagonista-**Dijo Makino

**-Eso es mucho-**Dijo Nami

**-Esa es la idea tendrás bastante tiempo para conocerse-**Dijo Makino sonriendo e alejándose

**-¿Por qué bajaste tanto de clase si antes estábamos en el segundo mejor?-**Pregunto la chica comenzando a pintar

-**Supongo que algo me afecto mucho, creo que ya no tenia importancia lo que sucediese**-Dijo el chico pintando una de las puertas de color blanco

-**Esa es tu excusa**-Dijo Nami pintando de color rojo

-**Bueno soy feliz entre mas bajo menos exigencia, pero que me dices de ti mejoraste pero tus ojos no son los de antes**-

**-¿De que hablas?-**

**-Que desde que aquella vez que hablamos cuando volviste de tu viaje, tus ojos están tristes me pregunto-**Dijo Luffy dejando la brocha junto a la pintura acercándose a la mujer que todavía no le miraba-**Me pregunto, si yo soy el responsable de eso-**

**-Que crees -**Dijo Nami dejando de pintar

**-Creo que es a si…que no me dejaste terminar de hablar ese día, Nami por favor mírame tan solo una vez o esta vez y dime si fue mi culpa, déjame arreglarlo por favor- **

_**(Flash back)**_

_-__**No pude olvidarte, que no recuerdas cuando dijiste que me querías y al día siguiente le dijiste lo mismo a ella, eso me dolió mucho Luffy por que yo te amaba no quiero que me dañes mas**__-Dijo Nami alejándose del chico_

_**-¡Nami espera!-**__Grito el chico pero por algún motivo no pudo moverse_

_**(Fin del flash back)**_

-**Luffy no se puede arreglar algo que ya se daño, debo irme-**Dijo Nami pero el le tomo del brazo

**-Yo creo que es posible, desde ahora en adelante por estos 4 meses debes verme y dame una oportunidad, fue mi culpa quiero verte sonreír sin fingir-**Dijo el chico, ella se soltó y se fue

**-Nami ya a sufrido mucho, tu eres uno de las 2 personas que ha amado mas, por lo que se eso fue cuando eran pequeños-**Dijo una chica morena desde atrás del

**-Entonces realmente fue mi culpa, yo jamás quise dañarle, fui un idiota por no darme cuanta lo que sentía por ella incluso aquel día en el parque le decepcione-**Dijo el moreno sentándose en el suelo

(Flash back)-7 años atrás

_**-No puedes querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo, Luffy lo siento debo irme-**__Dijo Nami sin antes besarle dejando al chico sonrojado_

**-**_**Nami espera**__-Dijo el chico sonriente ella dejo de caminar devolviéndole una mirada tierna_-_**Eso se llama besar, es cuando tú quieres a alguien, si me quieres y yo te quiero…por que no somos novios-**_

_**-Luffy, ¿Sabes lo que es eso?**_**-**Dijo Nami mirándole

_**-Claro es tomarse de la mano y acompañar a su novia a todos lados, hacerle feliz-**_Dijo animado

_**-Dijiste que te gustaba Hancock, no puedes jugar con el corazón de las niñas Luffy-**__Dijo alejándose rápidamente la chica_

(Fin del Flash back)

**-Cuando ella llora y se aleja de mí, siento un vacío en el pecho pero nunca puedo correr tras ella y decirle lo que siento…soy tan inútil-**Dijo Luffy apoyándose en la pared con la cabeza baja.

-**Creo que eres un buen chico pero no sabes como arreglarlo y hacer lo correcto, te ayudare-**Dijo la moreno apoyando su mano sobre su hombro-**Explícame algo, en todos estos años por que nunca le habías hablado si siempre te vi mirándonos y cerca de nosotras, cuando jugamos contra otras segundarias en la final de voleibol femenino-**

**-Es por que sabia que si le hablaba sucedería lo mismo, admito soy algo cobarde no quiero dañarle, además me gustaría que me mirase a la cara una vez y que lo que me esta diciendo es verdad**-Dijo Luffy mirando a aquella chica-**Esta obra es importante para ella y si sale como quiere Shanks y Makino todos seremos felices, tengo 4 meses para arreglar todo, ¿Amigos entonces?**

**-Claro-**Dijo tomándole le mano-**Soy Robin**

**-Ya sabes mi nombre es Luffy-**Dijo el moreno, sonriéndole

**-¿Como fue que terminaste teniendo una relación con Hancock?-**Pregunto Robin

(Flash Back)-7 años atrás

_Al día siguiente Luffy estaba hablando con Hancock y Nami estaba regresando donde ellos hasta que les escucho su conversación y se escondió detrás de un pilar_

_**-Luffy, ¿En que piensas?-**__Pregunto la niña de color pelo azabache_

_**-En que me gustas-**__Dijo el chico sonriendo-¿__**Tu estarías conmigo? **_

_**-Claro que si…-**__Dijo Hancock emocionada por la confesión del chico-__**Yo te amo**_

_**-¿Si pienso en alguien mas además de ti?-**__Confeso el chico_

_-__**Es en Nami verdad**__-Pregunto y el chico sintió-__**Yo te puedo ayudar a olvidarle, si es que también le quieres como a mí-**_

_**-¡Es mi amiga y no quiero olvidarle!-**__Dijo el chico pero el chico recordó sus palabras-__**Pero me dijo que debía dejar de quererle-**_

_**-Seamos novios-**__Dijo Hancock_

_**-Claro, nos besamos eso hacen las personas que se quiere-**__Dijo Luffy besándole, en eso escucho unos sollozos fijo la mirada atrás vio a una niña de cabello color de naranja llorando_

_(Fin del flash back)_

**-Eso fue lo más traicionero y cobarde que hice en mi vida, jugar con los sentimientos de Nami, continuamos nuestra relación, yo solo quería hablar con Nami fui a su casa al día siguiente, pero me dijeron que ella estaba en otra primaria y que no estaba en casa-**Dijo el chico recordando, suspiro-**Le busque por mucho tiempo, Hancock siempre me ayudaba me consolaba, pero me di cuenta que a Nami no la podía olvidar, que le amaba mucho mas que a Boa incluso decidí terminar nuestra relación en ese tiempo conocí a mis amigos actuales luego regrese con Boa ella volvió me sentí feliz en verle pero ella nuevamente lloraba después de 4 años, le quería decir lo que había sentido pero ella no quería hablarme mas ni saber mas de mi…por eso es que siempre estuve hay pero nunca le hable-**

**-Y ahora deseas remediar las cosas, se que Hancock Boa ¿Esta de viaje por cuanto?-**Pregunto la morena

**-No se cuando vuelve**-Contesto

**-Ustedes dejen de hablar ¿Dónde esta Nami?-**Pregunto Makino

**-Ella se fue a trabajar**-Dijo Luffy

-**Lo había olvidado, bueno ya es tarde se pueden marchar, tendremos horarios los lunes y jueves a las 18hrs y sábados desde las 10hrs hasta las 13 hrs. esta bien avisadle a Nami, adiós-**Dijo marchándose la peliverde

**-Bueno debo irme Robin, gracias-**Dijo Luffy sonriéndole-**Mañana hablemos en el primer receso, te espero afuera de tu clase-**

El chico se fue corriendo a su casa, se cambio de ropa, tomo su motocicleta y fue al centro al trabajo de Nami donde espero afuera hasta que ella salio con el uniforme

**-Siempre tienes el turno hasta las 21:00 de la noche-**Dijo Luffy que estaba en su moto, la chica le ignoro y continuo caminando-**Nami, vamos hablemos como humanos que somos, recuerdo que me llamabas mono jajaja**

**-¿Tienes mucho tiempo libre?-**Dijo la chica

**-Mucho mas del que crees**_-_Dijo sonriendo y se fijo que la chica también sonrío**-¿Te llevo a casa?-**

**-No es necesario, como tienes tiempo debes tener planes-**Dijo Nami caminando el chico le siguió con su moto alado

-**Sabes que nunca fui un chico de planes-**

**-Si voy contigo no me molestas más-**

**-Yo no te molesto**-Dijo Luffy sonriéndole, señalándole el asiento de atrás-**Ven sube**

**-Esta bien supongo que tendré mas tiempo-**Dijo Nami subiendo a espaldas del chico

**-¿Vives a donde antes**?-Pregunto el moreno

-**Si…ya sabes donde-**Dijo Nami mirando el cielo, la chica se abrazo del cuerpo del moreno mientras el viento les acariciaba-_**¿Por qué se esfuerzas tanto?**_

-**Nami, me siento feliz junto a ti-**Comento Luffy pensando- _**Cuando sonríes con alguien es un excelente comienzo que pueden llegar a ser grandes amigos-**_

_**rrrrr-rrr  
><strong>_

Bueno muchas gracias por leer para comenzar en este proyecto ya he terminado con hasta el momento mi fic mas largo, gracias por comentar, leer, espero que sigáis mis proyectos, les deseo suerte y adios


	3. Despues de tiempo

Advertencias:

-Esta historia es en universo alterno

-Ellos son en su totalidad humanos

-En este fic ellos son estudiantes de preparatoria que por distintos motivos son llamados para representar una obra de teatro

-Esta idea es un poco descabellada pero mientras escribo mis otras historias quise probar algo nuevo y esto fue lo que paso….si es "Una historia dentro de otra historia"

-Sin más espero que sea de su agrado

mmmmmmm-mmm

2 meses después

**-Nami, no tienes algo mas para cubrirte de la lluvia-**Dijo Nojiko mirando a su hermana

**-Se me quedo en el trabajo bueno me voy, suerte hermana nos vemos mas tarde-**Dijo saliendo notando a un chico frente a su domicilio, suspiro mormurando-**No puede ser…-**

**-Como llueve tanto pensé en venir a buscarte-**Dijo Luffy entregándole una sombrilla para que no se mojara

**-Esta bien acepto solo por que llueve**-Dijo caminando al lado del en silencio tomaron el metro-**No te acostumbres a venir a mi casa tan seguido-**

-**Perdón por ser un caballero- **

**-Estas muy callado a otros días, ¿Sucede algo?-**

**-Nada -**Dijo Luffy mirando a la chica que estaba sentada al lado del-**Pero es bueno que aceptaras en venir conmigo ya que antes no me dejabas ni hablarte-**

**-Esto no significa nada**-Mientras se bajaban del metro y se dirigían a la escuela**-Ya me puedes dejar aquí, no creo que quieras que te vean conmigo-**

**-¿Qué dices?-**Dijo el chico alterado tomándole de la mano-¿**Te has dado cuando que nunca dices mi nombre, que lo olvidaste?-**

**-Ya te lo dije no es lo mismo de antes, vienen tus amigos adiós-**Dijo ella caminando dejando a Luffy atrás

**-¿Esa es la chica de la obra?-**Dijo Brook

**-Si que lo es bueno ya se conocen hace meses que esperabas-**Dijo Franky apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Usopp-**He escuchado rumores de ella dicen que nunca acepta una cita, no da motivos y que por alguna razón un chico habla con ellos, se alejan misteriosamente no se sabe quien es el, pero seguramente Luffy descubrirá ese chico-**

**-Dejen de decir cosas sin sentido-**Dijo Zoro más atrás**-¿Qué no piensan en caminar?**

**-Ya vamos-**Dijeron los tres

**-¿Sucede algo?**-Pregunto Zoro a su amigo que estaba mas adelante

-**Nada es solo que hoy me desperté muy temprano**-Dijo el chico caminandopensando

**(Flash Back)**

_El estaba hablando con sus amigos y otros chicos sobre diversas cosas_

_-__**Luffy te vi hablando con una chica se cabello naranja-**__Hablo un chico de cabello rojizo de apariencia diabólica-__**La rechazaste ya que salio llorando-**_

_**-Algo a si, solo se que ya no importa, no voy tras chicas que lloran y no quieren escuchar creo que es una estupida, Kidd-**__Dijo Luffy cruelmente_

**(Fin del flash back)**

**-¡Cuidado!-**Dijo un joven que le tomo de su uniforme antes de que le atropellaran

**-¿Qué fue…?**-Dijo Luffy sin entender volteando al ver al chico, era alto y llevaba un gorro de invierno, una actitud seria.

**-Ve por donde vas-**Dijo el hombre siguiendo su camino

**-Entonces los rumores eran ciertos**-Murmuro Franky

**-¿Cómo saben tantos rumores?-**Pregunto Luffy

**-Es que sacamos las informaciones de los mismos profesores y centro de alumnado-**Dijo Franky

-**El es un chico nuevo de la clase "A" de nuestro nivel, sus calificaciones son excelentes pero fue expulsado por pelear contra el hijo del decano de su anterior segundaria**- Dijo Usopp

**-Ese chico fue a mi dojo de espada, hace unos 2 años se retiro por una situación a ahora que lo pienso esa chica Nami, siempre lo iba a buscar seguramente eran pareja-**Comento Zoro mientras caminaban

**-Chicos voy a comprar algo de comer luego voy al salón**-Dijo Luffy caminando encontrando al mismo chico que le había salvado hablando con Nami, ambos estaban detrás de una gran pared, se acerco para escuchar la conversación

**-Entonces haces una obra de teatro, ¿Me puedo inscribir?-**Dijo el chico mientras se quitaba esa gorra dejando ver su cabello negro

-**Claro que puedes, has cambiado mucho Law ya tienes barba**-Dijo Nami mirándole a los ojos

**-Si, tu también has cambiado, ¿Tienes novio? **–Pregunto el chico acercándosele

**-No mis estudios son principales**-Respondió la chica algo sonrojada

**-¿Y ese chico del que me hablaste?-**Dijo abrazándole

**-A el lo conocerás pronto, pero las cosas siguen iguales ahora se quiere comportar como un caballero, pero no convence aun siento esas palabras y sus actos son los que mas me dolieron-**Dijo correspondiéndole estuvieron a si mucho rato, ella comenzó a llorar-**A veces sueño con el diciendo esas cosas, ahora que le veo solo me daña-**

**-Ya Nami, yo te ayudare, te protegeré de lo que sea siempre, me escuchaste siempre-**Dijo el joven

**-Te demoraste mucho, Luffy**-Dijo Zoro que estaba sentado al lado del en la ultima fila

**-Si es que vi al chico nuevo-**Dijo tomando su jugo y comiendo un pan

En el receso de almuerzo

**-Mis queridas damas, les traje su almuerzo-**Dijo Sanji entregándole a las dos chicas enfrente suyo

**-Puedo comer con ustedes**-Dijo Law sonriéndoles

**-Tu el chico nuevo por que le hablas con tanta confianza-**Dijo Sanji mirándole asesinamente

-**Nos conocemos hace años el era mi novio ahora somos amigos, tranquilo Sanji Law es muy buena persona-**Dijo Nami presentándole, en eso entraron varios alumnos del famoso salón "G"

**-Sanji vamos a la cafetería**-Dijo el hombre de cabello afro sentándose junto a sus amigos en los bancos

**-Mejor comamos aquí, este salón tiene muy buena pinta-**Dijo Luffy mirando a todos lados fijando su vista en la pelinaranja y sus amigos-**Comamos aquí-**

**-Bueno-**Dijeron sacando sus alimentos

**-¿Pueden entrar de otros salones?-**Pregunto Law mirando a ellos-**A el hoy le salve la vida, casi le atropellan -**

**-El es Luffy con el tengo que hacer la obra-**Dijo Nami mientras comía-**No deberían estar aquí pero ellos no hacen casos-**

**-¿Entonces es el?-**Dijo mirando a Nami, la chica asintió el se paro caminando hacia ellos-**Disculpen pero no pueden estar aquí al menos que no sean del salón "A"-**

**-¿Tu eh como te llamas?-**Pregunto Luffy parándose

-**Law se que te llamas Luffy y eres un completo idiota-**Dijo sonriendo molestando al pelinegro

-**Por que, ¿Quieres que nos alejemos?**-Dijo Luffy mirándole con desconfianza

**-Para comenzar se quien eres, eres un idiota que detesto por lastimar los sentimientos de una chica que realmente es hermosa –**Le dijo lo ultimo algo mas cerca para que nadie mas escuchara, ante esto Luffy le empujo fuertemente a Law contra unas mesas

-**Tsk…entonces eres bueno peleando con hijos de decanos-**Dijo Luffy mirándole con cara de asesino

**-Ya basta, Luffy no te metas en problemas-**Dijo Zoro avanzando hacia la puerta-**Ya vámonos chicos-**

**-Nami, puedo hablar contigo a solas-**Dijo Law esperándole en la puerta, la chica le siguió

**-¿Robin fui mi idea o Luffy estaba algo intimidado?-**Dijo Sanji sin creer eso

**-Talvez se notaba preocupado esto será muy interesante -**Dijo Robin sonriéndole y el chico rubio fue con sus camaradas

Con Nami

**-Entonces es el que te causa tanta angustia-**Dijo Law mientras caminaban por aquel patio de árboles verdes

**-Se ahora que le conoces no me gustarías que pelearas con el como ahora-**Dijo Nami mirando fijamente al horizonte-**Todos los días me habla y creo que el a cambiado**-

-**Si te daña o hace llorar, debo hacer algo al respecto aun que por ahora no tengo ninguna razón para pelear-**Dijo Law tomando la mano de ella deteniéndose y mirándole-**Te quiero Nami, quiero protegerte de cualquier cosa que te dañe y me incluyo-**

**-Gracias, ¿Entonces me acompañas al ensayo de la obra?-**Pregunto la chica sonriéndole, el chico asintiendo.

Después de clases

**-Ya estamos a es tiempo de comenzar los verdaderos ensayos, que suban los protagonistas**-Dijo Shanks mientras subían Luffy y Nami-**Antes de que comiencen a ensayar necesito que el nuevo se presente y su interés en esta obra ya que junto con la señorita Nami y Robin son los únicos que están por voluntad suya-**

**-Soy Law me interesa entrar a esta obra pues la encuentro interesante y quiero cuidar a alguien importante para mi, puede alguien le pueda dañar**-Dijo Law mirando a Nami para luego devolverle la mirada a Luffy asesinamente.

"**En la obra"**

**-La primera parte: Ellos viven frente a frente en el mismo edificio, nunca se hablaron a pesar de estar en el mismo salón, hasta que le emparejaron para realizar un trabajo, donde se conocen más pero el novio de ella que será Sanji es totalmente celoso de nuestro protagonista, poco a poco las situaciones que pasan es mas comprometedora-**Dijo Makino a todos

**-Disculpa, ¿Sabes donde esta el laboratorio?-**Pregunto Nami leyendo el libreto

**-Yo voy para allá, eres de mi clase que fantástico –**Dijo Luffy

**-Llegan tardes ambos, como estaba diciendo tendrán un trabajo de investigación de laboratorio con tesis incluida, tengas el hoja salen todas las indicaciones-**Dijo Robin

**-¿Debo elegir mi pareja?-**Dijo Nami

**-Pues ya que están juntos-**Dijo la profesora

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**Pregunto Luffy

**-Estamos en el mismo salón y no te sabes mi nombre –**Dijo fingiendo molestia

**-Lo siento pero a excepción de mis amigos nunca me he aprendido los nombres de otras personas-**Dijo el chico sonriéndole

**-Me llamo Nami yo si se me tu nombre Luffy**-Dijo la chica

**-Que bonita sonrisa-**Dijo Luffy

**-¡Paren!-**Dijo Shanks-**Se supone que cuando dicen que bonita sonrisa es por que debes sonreír Nami, Law serás su amigo de salón y cercano de Luffy y de Nami será la señorita Vivi por favor pase, continúen-**

-**Nami, entonces por que…que-**Se quedo en silencio la peliazul que estaba con el libreto

**-¿Qué sucede?-**Pregunto Nami

**-Espera que se me perdió el párrafo-**Contesto Vivi haciendo reír al resto

**-Eres amiga del si que tiene fama de ser un don Juan-**Dijo Vivi leyendo el libreto

-**Enserio no sabia se ve tranquilo y bueno se ve vago -**Dijo Nami dando vuelta la hoja**-**

**-Es solo la apariencia si vas a la biblioteca siempre esta besándose con una chica diferente eso dicen las malas lenguas o siempre esta en el parque-**Dijo la chica de cabello azul interrumpida por el joven que se les acercaba

**-Luffy amigo**-Dijo seriamente Law mirando al chico fingiendo una sonrisa-**Entonces te estas ligando a nuestra compañera-**

**-Sabes que esos comentarios son basura-**Dijo el hombre pelinegro

**-Pero de todas formas ya as dañado a muchas chicas por lo mismo**-Dijo Law sin necesidad de leer el libreto

**-Apuesto que ni tú te salvas de las tentaciones-**Dijo Luffy

-**No tengo necesidad de eso**-Respondió

**-Ya basta que sucede con ustedes concéntrense esto no esta en el libreto-**Reclamo Shanks**-5 minutos de descanso-**

**Fin del ensayo**

**-Nami debes hacer todo esto con el-**Comento Law que estaba junto a Nami y Robin-**Si te molesta-**

**-No me molesta a pesar de que ya me lo leí y pasan cosas que realmente son ciertas pero se que es solo una obra de teatro, por lo cual no me molesta si fuera a si te lo diría Law, Robin y tu tienen mi confianza-**Dijo Nami el moreno se les acerco

**-Nami puedo hablar contigo es sobre la obra que tengo una duda-**Dijo Luffy mostrándole el libreto

-**Law me puedes acompañar a ver los paneles-**Dijo Robin llevándose al chico que solo le siguió

**-¿Bien que pasa?-**Pregunto Nami pero el chico le empujo hacia detrás de una cortina

-**Nami ahora estamos jugando de la misma forma, escondiéndonos y tratando de que ambos estemos felices pero esta vez no podrás escapar no hasta que hablemos**-Dijo Luffy sin rodeos afirmando firmemente las cortinas mirándole seriamente para luego cambiar su expresión a una sonrisa-**Jajaja tu cara, buena es parte de una escena por lo mismo tengo dudas como nos podrá ver el publico-**

**-Nunca mas hagas algo como esto es muy incomodo-**Dijo la chica sin mirarle a la cara

**-Estas sonrojada interesante, ¿Qué te incomoda?-**Dijo el chico sonriendo seductoramente mientras acercaba mas a Nami juntando mas las cortina-**Si es la única forma en hablar contigo…entonces**-

**-¡Todos al escenario**!-Grito una voz conocida para Luffy, Nami le miro para que le dejara salir a lo que el le sonrío.

-**No dime, ¿Que quieres que haga?**-Dijo Luffy

**-Que me dejes tranquila y solo te vea cuando hacemos la obra-**

**-¡Nami!-**Grito Law ambos escucharon los pasos

-**Déjame ir o grito-**Amenazo ella

**-Por primera vez me miras a los ojos-**

**-Decide rápido-**

**-Esta bien, pero nunca te podré dejar Nami no hasta que hablemos, ¿Es por ese que tiene gorro panda?-**

**-¿Nami estas aquí?-**Ambos sintieron como las cortina se abrían ya que el chico moreno la había soltado

**-Si estamos aquí-**Dijo Luffy mirándole enfadado

**-Esto te esta molestando-**Dijo Law señalando a Luffy con indiferencia

-**Nada que te interese**-Dijo Luffy marchándose

-**Bueno continúen la escena después de la conversación vas a donde Nami a preguntarle sobre su proyecto-**Dijo Makino al ver regresar a los tres jóvenes-**Que comience el ensayo- **

**-¿Vamos a tomar un café ahora por el proyecto conversemos?-**Dijo Luffy leyendo el libreto

**-Lo siento no puedo, por que no nos juntamos en biblioteca luego de clases ahora debo salir con mi novio-**Dijo Nami haciendo lo mismo

-**Esta bien, lo siento olvide que tu novio es uno de los atletas y probablemente se moleste-****D**ijo el joven mirando hacia el suelo

**-Bueno entonces nos vemos mas tarde-**Dijo Luffy

**-Nami vamos a comer juntos, ¿Quién es el?-**Dijo Sanji entrando a la escena

**-Soy Luffy compañero de laboratorio de Nami, debemos hacer un proyecto juntos-**Dijo el chico

**-Te pasas de listo con mi chica y te mato-**Dijo Sanji abrasando a Nami

-**Bueno chicos repitan todo hasta este momento, vamos de nuevo pero haciendo todo lo que dice -**Dijo Shanks ya después de terminar las repeticiones y avanzar en la obra todos se marcharon

**-Adiós chicos**-Dijo Nami para caminar en dirección opuesta a sus amigos, al notar que alguien le seguía se puso muy atenta

-**Tranquila Nami soy yo vivimos cerca recuerdas-**Dijo Luffy

**-No te puedes ir por otro camino-**Dijo ella el chico camina junto a ella

**-Puedo pero no quiero, alguna vez te comente que me gusta caminar al lado tuyo-**Dijo el moreno sonriéndole

-**Ya me lo has dicho-**Dijo Nami para comenzar a caminar mas rápido antes que las lagrimas por recordar lo sucedido comenzaran a salir sin notar que al cruzar la calle un auto se le acercaba

**-¡Nami!-**

Mmmmmmmmm

Gracias por leer este proyecto, por comentar y leer muchas gracias además decir que lamento la tardanza pero no debería volver a suceder nos vemos pronto adiós cuidaos


	4. Es como el comienzo

**Advertencias:**

**-Esta historia es en universo alterno**

**-Ellos son en su totalidad humanos**

**-En este fic ellos son estudiantes de preparatoria que por distintos motivos son llamados para representar una obra de teatro**

**-Esta idea es un poco descabellada pero mientras escribo mis otras historias quise probar algo nuevo y esto fue lo que paso….si es "Una historia dentro de otra historia"**

**-Sin más espero que sea de su agrado**

**mmm-mm**

**-¡Nami!-**Grito al ver que la chica no reaccionaba antes un coche que se le acercaba inminentemente a ella, Luffy le abraso por la espalda jalándola hacia atrás, mientras una ligera lluvia les mojaba-**Nami tonta no corras…-**

**-¡Suéltame!…-**Murmuro Nami soltándose del agarre, Luffy solo le miro extrañado

**-¡Que acaso hubieses preferido morir!-**Dijo el algo alterado por la reacción de esa mujer

**-¡En realidad si!-**Dijo sin pensar mirando desafiante a el chico pelinegro mientras sentía como el agua recorría su cabello y su cuerpo

-¡**Como puedes decir eso Nami**!-

**-¡Eso a ti no te importa prefería antes cuando ni siquiera nos hablábamos tu y tus estupideces me tienen harta!-**

**-¡Solo quiero volver a como era antes, todo lo que hago lo he hecho por nosotros y por que quiero que seas mi amiga y no finjas esa sonrisa!-**

**-¡Déjame en paz diota!-**Dijo volteándose

**-¡Si eso deseas entonces, no me hables!-**

**-¡Tú eres el que me habla!-**

**-¡Entonces olvídate de mi y de esa estupida obra sabes algo¡-**Dijo el chico enojado tomando aire y acercándose a la chica pelinaranja- **Escúchame yo te lastime pero sinceramente me di cuenta muy tarde que no amaba a Hancock si no te que la chica de la que siempre estuve enamorado fue de ti…no entiendo el por que pero jamás pude correr para decirte lo que en verdad sentía ni la hombría de ir a hablar contigo si no fuera por esta obra no creo que pudiera estar hablando contigo por que no tenia el valor…por lo menos me alegra que intente algo y no me quede de brazos cruzados-**

La lluvia se magnifico sus miradas aun estaban entrelazadas Luffy solamente se giro para luego caminar lentamente y perderse en esas calle dejando a Nami llorando por la pelea

_-Por que aun no le he podido olvidar de todo, por que duele haber peleado por el es que lo que hemos pasado estos meses no valió de nada_**-**Pensó Nami para luego caminar lentamente a su casa pero antes quiso pasar por unos juegos done iban juntos los tres…

_-¿Por qué, porque ella es tan….fría a como era antes?-_Murmuro Luffy mientras se sentaba en un columpio a pesar de la intensa lluvia en eso noto unos pasos que se le acercaban

**-Aquí cojeras un resfriado…amor-**Dijo una mujer de cabello negro que estaba con un vestido a pesar de la lluvia

**-Hancock…¿Qué haces aquí?-**Dijo el hombre sorprendido al ver a la mujer

-**Lamento haberme marchado a si tan de pronto-**Dijo Hancock acercándose mas a el para besarle

**-Lo siento pero ya no puedo-**Dijo Luffy pero la chica solamente le beso, el moreno noto una intensa mirada solamente se separo bruscamente de la pelinegra observando a Nami que solo se alejaba corriendo-**Escúchame, yo no puedo y no quiero estar mas contigo me gusta otra chica y se que ella en este momento me odia pero se que ella me quiere, quiero por una vez ella se sienta feliz junto a mi-**

**-Pero…-**El solo le beso en la frente y continuo caminando-**Solo quiero que seas feliz conmigo…-**

**1 semana después – (POV Nami)**

Simplemente estaba con Robin y Law en todo momento ellos eran mis cercanos, de repente me encontraba con Luffy pero ambos nos ignoramos como antes, esa mirada tan tierna que me daba ahora se reemplazo por una fría y para joder mas la situación la mismísima Boa Hancock entro a mi salón hace pocas horas, cuando estoy en mi casa miro hacia fuera y lo veo pasar siempre a la misma hora se queda unos segundos afuera mira hacia todos lados y continua caminando, pero no ha ido a los ensayos me preocupa la obra es en dos semanas mas como avanza el tiempo pero hoy tenemos ensayos hablare con el profesor Shanks

**En otro lugar (POV Luffy)**

Me siento mal por como trate a Nami y ni siquiera tengo el mas mínimo valor de ir a hablarle mi corazón se acelera cuando cruzamos la mirada y se congela cuando ella simplemente me ignora rayos jamás pensé que me afectara tanto, el único que sabe toda la historia es Zoro pero el me dice que espere un tiempo y después haga lo que quiera, realmente no comprendo que dice con eso pero yo se que ella me odia pero se que también me quiere por que si no estos meses no fueron nada para ella y la obra creo que es mejor salirme pero que bueno ahí viene Shanks

-**Luffy es bueno verte, te necesitamos en los ensayos la obra es en 2 semanas-**Dijo el pelirrojo quien traía carpetas y buscaba una entregándomela-**Mira en el final luego de todos los problemas que tienen el le confiesa todo-**

**-Sobre eso le quiero hablar, Nami me odia por problemas que hemos tenido y la obra se que….-**

**-Luffy esta obra les unió…di lo que de verdad sientes en la obra ella se dará cuenta que es de verdad pero si lo que quieres es retirarte creo que Law…terminara reemplazándote léete el libreto dame tu respuesta el viernes….tienes 4 días para pensar-**Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo sabiendo que las palabras que dijo deberían ser suficientes

**Al día siguiente (POV Autor)**

Luffy caminaba por los pasillos camino al baño en eso noto que Nami también bajaba por la escaleras es apresuro el paso para bajar la escalera junto a ella, el sonrío y la chica le ignoro continuo caminando con ella hasta el baño lo que le miro volteándose con cara de fastidio mirándole a los ojos, simplemente Luffy le empujo al baño cerrando la puerta tras ellos

**-¿Qué haces?-**Dijo ella mientras que el chico se apoyaba de la pared acercándole mas cerca el

**-No puedo seguir de esta forma-**Murmuro mientras le hablaba al oído suavemente dando un respiro**-Yo te quiero y esta vez no quiero que llores por mi si no valgo solo quiero una oportunidad para poderte demostrar que lucho por lo que quiero-**

**-¿Pero de que demonios hablas? Déjame en paz-**Dijo tratando de zafarse del pero el moreno le tomo de la muñecas y el se acerco a su boca para besarle

-**Ya no puedo jugar mas con tu corazón por que he decidido cuidarlo y hacerlo feliz **–Dijo el chico susurrándole tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban-

**-Aun que te perdone me dañaste…ahora dices que me quieres crees con solo besarme me aras cambiar mi opinión de ti, ¡Sigues siendo el mismo idiota infantil!-**

**-¿Será a si realmente por que creo que te derrites en este momento?-**Dijo Luffy mientras miraba definidamente a Nami

-**Ya quisieras…**-Dijo nerviosa la mujer por la insistente mirada del chico y la cercanía

**-Por supuesto que quiero hace ya muchos años que me traes loco Nami…-**Dijo para terminar el espacio entre ellos, besándole suavemente pero con ternura soltándole las muñecas a las chica para tomarle de su cintura para acercarle mas en eso el moreno profundizo mas el beso entre ellos la chica solo cruzo sus brazos por el cuello del joven dejando de besar solo por la falta de aire y para volver a besarse nuevamente, Nami aun estaba algo sorprendida por la acción de aquel hombre pero recordó lo sucedido hace días y se separo rápidamente del

**-Esto esta mal seguramente tu estas con Hancock-**Dijo Nami mientras el chico se alejaba de ella por unos centímetros a fin de cuentas estaban en un baño

**-Te juro que ese beso fue lo mas real que sentí, realmente te amo Nami estos meses fueron geniales lo del otro día fue muy excedido-**Dijo el nuevamente mirándole seductoramente

**-¡No me mientas le vi el otro día en los juegos!-**Dijo ella mientras jugaba con sus cabellos coquetamente en que juegos se estaban sometiendo

**-¡Ya le dije que me gustaba otra chica pero sabes como es ella es mejor que ni pronuncie tu nombre!-**Dijo para acercarse mas a ella

**-Por favor Luffy no hagas esto-**Dijo Nami

**-Es algo tan inevitable...estamos jugando a quien aguanta mas esta seducción y atracción-**Dijo el sonriendo

**-Se que tu aun sientes algo por Boa-**

**-Eso no es verdad…-**

**-Te acuerdas éramos pequeños, me dijiste que te gustaba yo y boa…creo que lo mismo sucede ahora pero esta vez no quiero caer tan fácilmente, no quiero sufrir mas por ti pedazo de idiota, a pesar de eso no puedo evitarlo quiero confiar en ti-**

**-Entonces hazlo-**

**-No puedo por que a pesar de que te quiera no puedo dejar de pensar en el resto, en nuestro pasado-**

**-Ven a cenar a mi casa hoy, ahora saldremos de clases y tienes ensayo, si quieres que hablemos tranquilos ven hoy a las 19 p-m te espero-**Dijo Luffy saliendo del baño y varias chicas le quedaron mirando el solo le sonrío

**En la noche (POV Nami)**

_**-Estos últimos meses hemos entablado mas dialogo que antes pero Law me dice que el no es de confiar, Robin dice que le de una oportunidad, francamente el esta muy distinto a lo que era cuando pequeño pero después de los daños que nos hicimos mutuamente es difícil continuar como si nada, ¿acaso lo de denante fue un tipo de declaración?, este tipo es muy raro pero en el fondo sigue siento amable y buena persona-**_Pensé mientras me paraba, tenia mi mejor ropa y se fui a casa de Luffy aun con dudad sobre lo sucedido antes de esta semana y por lo de la escuela, al tocar la puerta fui recibida por aquel chico que siempre sonreía me dijo que le faltaba poco para terminar la cena y que le esperara, mire hacia un mueble que tenia muchos cuadros y carpetas, un cajón decía cosas importantes me acerco suavemente mirando lo retratos con un chico mayor que el con pecas en otro retrato pero mas pequeños con un chico rubio en la parte final de aquella foto decía "Hermanos por siempre" fijo su vista en una carta detrás de aquel recuadró, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir al leer, note una respiración cercana al cuello note que Luffy me miraba

**-No te enseñaron a no leer cosas ajenas -**Dijo quitándome aquella carta y dejándole encima del mueble

-**Lamento lo de tu**-Pero no pude continuar por que me tomo con fuerza dejándome contra pared

-**Ya no sigas, ya ha pasado tiempo…**-Dijo el mientras escondía su mirada

**-Sufriste mucho verdad-**Dije abrazándote para que sintieras mi apoyo

**-…**-Luffy solo correspondió a aquel maternal abraso mientras que se esforzaba por no llorar

**-Anda llora esta bien desahógate-**

**-Esa noche fui a ver tu campeonato de voleibol…-**

_**(Flash Back Luffy)**_

_**-Luffy, ¿Por es que venimos a el partido de las chicas?-**__Pregunto su mejor amigo Zoro_

_-__**Por que tengo a alguien importante que me pidió que le viniese a ver**__-Respondió Luffy_

_-__**Parece que le izo bien ya que pasamos a las nacionales**__-Dijo Zoro__**-Bueno amigos nos vemos-**_

_**-Bueno hasta luego-**_

_**-Ace ya volví-**__Dijo entrando a la casa alertando a su hermano noto toda su casa desordenada y muebles destruidos, noto una luz de la habitación de sus padre su cara fue de horror al ver a un hombre golpeando a su hermano mientras otros chicos le sujetaban__**-¡Ace!**_

_**-No sabía que tenías un hermano pequeño, tú que me negabas tener familia eres un imbecil**__-Dijo mientras alzaba un fierro para golpear nuevamente a Ace pero fue defendido por Luffy_

_**-¡No seas idiota vete de aquí**__!-Grito _

_**-¡No somos hermanos, los hermanos siempre están juntos!-**_

_**-Entonces que mueran juntos-**__Dijo el sujeto_

_**-No lastimes a mi hermano pequeño Akainu**__-Dijo Ace enojado golpeando a ambos sujetos-¡__**Luffy llama al abuelo!-**_

_**-Esta bien-**__Dijo el corriendo para alcanzar Akainu saco una arma de fuego y apunto a Luffy a notar esto Ace se interpuso ante el proyectil impactándolo en el pecho_

_**-¡Akainu lo mataste!-**__Dijeron sus colegas_

_**-Vámonos, vámonos o nos atraparan-**__Dijo Akainu saliendo de ahí botando el arma_

_**-¡Ace despierta, despierta!-**__Dijo el moviéndolo pero el chico estaba sangrando en ese momento entraron unos vecinos para saber el porque el sonido de armas-__**¡Ace, Ace!**_

_**(Fin del flash Back)**_

**-Fue mi culpa si hubiese pedido ayuda antes, Ace no estaría muerto- **Dijo el hombre apoyándose en mi hombro, le acaricie su espalda

**-Comprendo lo que es perder alguien muy cercano a ti, yo perdí a mi madre creo que tenemos en común mucho mas de lo creímos**-Dije tratando de reír pero me fue imposible ambos nos abrazamos firmemente

-**Nami por favor quédate un rato conmigo**-Pidió el moreno

**-Claro-**

**-Nami perdóname te dañe y luego sufriste mucho –**

**-Aun que esas heridas no las pueda olvidar te perdonare-**

**-Gracias-**Dijo Luffy levantándome y cayendo ambos en la cama para mirándonos por un largo rato hasta que después nos levantamos para ir a comer y hablar sobre muchas cosas excepto para lo que se supone que seria nuestra reunión

**En la entrada-Al día siguiente (POV autor)**

Un auto lujoso se estaciono dejando ver a una mujer reconocida por ser una famosa modelo entrando por aquellos pasillos

**-¿Luffy sabe que esa víbora llego?**-Pregunto el hombre peliverde a un chico rubio

**-No creo pero mejor avancemos ese idiota jamás llega temprano-**Dijo Sanji caminando

**-Supongo que esta bien-**Dijo siguiéndole el paso al subir notaron que Luffy estaba hablando con Nami y la mujer de cabello negro llamada Boa Hancock estaba acercándose a el

**-Bueno entonces otro día te invito a comer a…-**Luffy sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban y le besaban lentamente en la boca, su expresión cambio a sorpresa al notar que estaba la misma chica por la cual en dos primeras veces perdió a Nami-**Boa…-**

**-No puede ser….-**Susurraron todas las personas que estaban frente a ellos

**-No de nuevo-**Susurro la chica para luego notar que las lágrimas florecían por su rostro solamente se giro y comenzó a correr

**-¡Nami!-**Grito el chico se separo rápidamente de ella esa chica que alguna vez alejo al su gran amor

_**rrrr-rrr**_

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y motivación de este fic, nos veremos en otra ocasión, ahora comienza la parte emocionante…..y gracias a su motivación continuo vigente aquí


	5. De tan poco a nada

Advertencias:

-Esta historia es en universo alterno

-Ellos son en su totalidad humanos

-En este fic ellos son estudiantes de preparatoria que por distintos motivos son llamados para representar una obra de teatro

-Esta idea es un poco descabellada pero mientras escribo mis otras historias quise probar algo nuevo y esto fue lo que paso….si es "Una historia dentro de otra historia"

-Sin más espero que sea de su agrado-

ttt-tttt

**-¡Luffy no le sigas yo realmente te amo!-**Dijo la pelinegra abrazándolo a Luffy ya que este se había alejado de ella

**-Hancock esta vez no quiero que todo los que me costo volver para que Nami me aceptara, no se si me entiendes pero mira escucha yo la amo a ella como te dije antes esta vez no quiero perderle realmente la quiero, espero que seamos amigos por que del día que te marchaste sin decirme nada terminamos-**Dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano para darle un beso en la frente y comenzar a correr rápidamente

-**Pero yo…**-Pronuncio Hancock

**-¡Espera Nami, sabes que no fue mi culpa, Nami!-**Dijo corriendo a toda velocidad mirando a todas partes para ver si le encontraba, el chico corrió hacia la salida solo noto que ella estaba muy lejos **-¡Nami!-**

-**Por que me duele tanto es que me acostumbre a que el siempre me dañe y yo corra-**Pensó Nami mientras se secaba sus lagrimas para ir a donde su hermana haciendo parar a un taxi

-¡**Nami espera**!-Grito Luffy pero el auto ya estaba avanzando, el chico se detuvo de correr y llamaba a Zoro para que le tirase su bolso por la ventana, para poder salirse de clase sin que le notaran luego fue a la casa de Nami la debía esperarla hay

En otro lugar

**-¿Te escapaste de clases?-**Pregunto Nojiko al ver entrar a su hermana

**-…-**Nami solo abrazo a su hermana

**-Es el de nuevo, ¿Luffy te daño?-**

**-Siempre es lo mismo-**

**-Ven aquí hermanita el amor es difícil pero si después de todo el quiso ser nuevamente tu amigo, tengo una propuesta tengo que ir al extranjero por 1 semana para ir a asociarme con otros restaurante, ¿Si quieres te vienes conmigo?-**

**-Depende, ¿Cuándo va el viaje?-**

**-Hoy a las 23:00 hrs-**

**Con Luffy**

**C**aminaba lentamente hacia la casa de Nami comenzó a llover suavemente sobre elmientras veía unos juegos donde recordó cuando eran pequeños

**(Flash Back)**

**-**_**Vamos Nami apúrate tu mama te debe estar esperando en mi casa-**__Dijo Luffy mientras corría tomándole de la mano para ir mas rápido_

_**-Pero Luffy yo quiero pasar a los juegos-**__Dijo mientras se detenía_

_**-Supongo que algo de entretención y un helado no nos pasara nada-**_

_**-¡Si además no tenemos apuros!-**__Dijo la niña de cabello naranja_

_**-¡Hey mira es Boa!-**_

_**-¿Qué hacen?-**__Pregunto la niña quien estaba tomada de la mano de su madre-_

_-__**Vamos a comprar helados, yo invito-**__Dijo Luffy alegremente_

_-__**Otro día nos vemos ahora tengo que ir con mi mama**__-Dijo la pelinegra despidiéndose_

_-__**Adiós Boa-**__Dijo Nami alegremente_

**(Fin de Flash Back)**

_**-Ese día comencé a joder mi lazo de amistad con Nami, fui un imbecil de los grandes…luego cuando volvió Nami estaba feliz por volverle a ver pero ella se alejo de mi como si jamás hubiésemos sido amigos, no quedo nada y ahora junto ahora debía llegar Hancock para ponernos a cero de nuevo…la carpeta de Shanks, veamos que pasa en la obra**__-_Murmuro Luffy mientras leía la carpeta

**En la casa de Nami**

**-Que bueno viajaremos las dos-**Dijo Nami mientras hacia sus maletas

**-Si como cuando pequeñas-**Dijo Nojiko mientras miraba a su hermana

**-No fue su culpa pero aun a si me duele ver que se besaban-**

**-Estas semanas te aran pensar mejor-**Dijo Nojiko mientras tocaban el timbre fue a ver quien era-**Es Luffy…que le digo-**

**-Dile que no estoy-**Dijo mientras se marcho a la cocina

**-Nojiko, ¿Esta Nami?-**Dijo Luffy con la respiración agitada por correr las ultimas cuadras

**-No aun no llega y tu ¿Que sientes por mi hermana?-**Pregunto curiosa por su respuesta

**-La amo y hoy llego una ex y me beso, ella se fue quiero explicarle no quiero que ella llore y sufra por mi menos perderle después de todos estos años en secreto que le ame…realmente no deseo que ella me aleje otra vez de su vida –**Dijo el hablando rápidamente

**-Creo que esta vez haces lo correcto bueno me voy, vuelvo a las 22 hrs para buscar mis maletas no hagan nada raro-**Dijo Nojiko saliendo de casa

-**Gracias cuñada-**Dijo entrando a la casa

-**Esta en la cocina-**Murmuro la mujer

-**Nojiko ¿Se fue Luffy?-**Dijo la pelinaranja mientras salía de la cocina

**-No estoy aquí**-Dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella

-**Vete-**Dijo volteando y pasando por frente a el para abrirle la puerta

**-No, no comprendo por no me deseas escuchar ella llego de improviso, mírame estoy aquí recorrí toda esta cuidad para encontrarte Nami**–

**-Lo lamento Luffy es que es lo mismo de siempre-**

**-No esta vez es diferente te digo por que es a si-**

**-¡No Luffy me canse, me canse de ti, de boa de todos!-**

**-¡No digas que te cansas de mi por que se que sientes lo mismo que yo!-**

**-Vete y que crees que siento**-Dijo Nami con algo de tristeza mientras Luffy comenzaba a atraparle entre la pared y el

-**No Nami realmente no deseo dejarte, sabes por que….**-Dijo susurrándole al oído y apoyando sus manos a sus lados para que ella no intentara alejarse

**-Por que…-**Murmuro nerviosa Nami al sentir la respiración del moreno

**-Por que te quiero y no deseo perderte, el estar mas tiempo alejado de ti…-**Dijo para acercarse a sus labios, Nami simplemente dejo que el le besara dejándose llevar por aquel momento posando sus manos sobre su pecho para alejarle-¿Qué pasa?-

**-No quiero Luffy se que ahora cometí un error fue besarte de nuevo y volver a hablar contigo –**Dijo Nami mirándole a los ojos

-**No niegues que es un error bueno…**-

-**No Luffy ya basta, ¡Entiende solo estamos juntos por esta obra y no quiero arruinar la oportunidad que me dan!-**

**-Con que solo por la obra…-**Murmuro Luffy alejándose de la chica y agachando la mirada

**-A si es…odio el día en el cual nos volvimos a hablar**-Dijo Nami mientras miraba al chico con tristeza- **Odio el día en el cual nos conocimos, odio el día en el cual debemos estar en el mismo taller, odio el día en el cual me confesaste que te gustaba Hancock, odio este día cuando volvimos a lo mismo…-**

**-Nami ya basta-**Murmuro despacio Luffy

**-Luffy…¿No crees que no hemos dañado demasiado?, tal vez si seguimos a si jamás seremos felices, tal vez esta historia termine peor-**

**-Nami se que te he dañado lo suficiente como para que no creas en el amor, ¿Estas segura de lo que insinúas?-**

**-Si…-**

**-Tanto me odias Nami de nada sirvió que me la jugué por a si decirlo por tu amistad, que no me sirvió vencer mi cobardía como antes y venir corriendo a buscarte –**

**-Luffy piensa en nosotros…ahora por favor-**Dijo Nami mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su casa, el moreno suspiro pesadamente y le miro a los ojos tomándole con ambas manos su rostro besándole en la frente

-**No quiero perderte, perdóname Nami pero pienso conquistarte y si esta vez fallo juro alejarme por el resto del año y periodo escolar que nos queden, buenas noches mi niña**-Para sonreírle y despedirse mirándole a los ojos, saliendo pero volteo antes de irse-**No puedo jugar con tu corazón por que he decidido cuidarlo y hacerlo feliz…recuerda eso-**

Después de un rato

**-Nami ya llegue-**Dijo Nojiko mientras subía al cuarto de su hermana vio que estaba boca abajo en silencio-**¿Arreglaron las cosas con Luffy?-**

**-Terminamos con los lazos que quedaban-**Dijo Nami mientras se sentaba en la cama

**-¿Por que?-**

**-Solo nos estábamos dañando –**

**-Nami tengo experiencias similares, te apuesto que lloro o tenia los ojos llorosos en algún momento-**

**-Si, supongo que nos afecto-**

**-A veces los hombres cuando lloran es por que realmente sientes algo fuerte, te apuesto que el te tratara de enamorar, los chicos como Luffy son especiales-**Dijo Nojiko mientras abrazaba a Nami

**-Nojiko… ¿Valdrá la pena volver a creen en el o intentar algo?-**Pregunto Nami

-**Siempre valdrá la pena intentar algo por que si no te puedes arrepentir por no haber tomado la decisión correcta, ¿Te vienes de viaje conmigo? **-

**-Si, después de esta semana tenemos la presentación de la obra-**

**-Seguro estaremos aquí antes del martes próximo…bueno ahora debemos tomar un taxi –**

Al día siguiente

**-Mi hermosa Nami no vendrá en toda la semana-**Comento el rubio mientras se sentaba con sus amigos

-¿**Entonces es verdad que tubo que viajar con su hermana?**-Pregunto Usopp

-**Yo creí que estaba con Luffy como tampoco asistió**-Comento Law-**Espero que a esos tontos se reconciliaran-**

**-Esperemos eso-**Dijo Robin mientras tomaba su zumo-**Ahora el problema es que ambos son los protagonistas-**

**-Y no pueden faltar a los ensayos, esperemos que Luffy vuelva luego –**Dijo Brook mientras sonaba la campana para volver a clases

En otro lugar

Luffy caminaba por una gran avenida mientras la tarde avanzaba, iba muy lento pensando en lo que sucedió el día anterior

-**Luffy…podemos hablar-**Dijo una pelinegra

**-Hancock dime soy todo oídos-**Dijo mientras ella se sentaba en una banca junto al moreno

**-Ayer disculpa, creí que seguíamos siendo pareja…ahora me doy cuenta que ustedes pelearon por culpa mía-**Dijo Boa mientras miraba a Luffy-**Ese día me quería despedir de ti…me llamaron urgente si no me iba enseguida probablemente no tendría la fama mundial que tengo ahora-**

**-¿Pudiste haberme llamado?-**Dijo Luffy mientras pedía explicaciones

**-Aun que no lo creas mi teléfono murió, intente hablarte por correos pero jamás te encontré, ni a ti ni a Nami son como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra -**

**-Boa como te dije ayer y antes…yo te quiero como amiga por que pienso en Nami todo el día y no quiero perderle-**

-**Luffy yo te amo y se que puedo cambiar tu opinión de Nami, te puedo seducir y hacerte solo para mí**-Dijo Hancock para acercarse lentamente al moreno para besarle

-**Entonces que debemos comprar-**Pregunto Law mientras caminaban por la avenida

**-Pintura de óleo-**Dijo Robin quien caminaba junto a el y el peliverde

-**Y unas cuatro planchas de maderas…¿Ese es Luffy?-**Pregunto Zoro mirando a su amigo

-**Ese imbecil…-**Dijo Law mientras cambiaba su dirección para ir a donde estaban el y su compañera pero antes tomándole una fotografía

**-¡Law espera!- **Dijo Zoro yendo tras el

**-No Boa-**Dijo mientras se separaba por la voz de Zoro, al notar a Law que le tomaba del polerón levantándolo en el aire para luego lanzarle al pasto con fuerza

**-¡Ya Law contrólate!-**Dijo Zoro mientras tomaba de la camisa para que no golpeara a su amigo

**-¡Que demonios!-**Exclamo Luffy parándose

-**Pedazo de idiota-**Dijo Law mientras le golpeaba en el labio Luffy cayo**-¡Agradece que Nami no esta aquí por que por respeto a ella no te dejare en trocitos!**

**Tttt-t**

**Bueno aquí después de tanto avance en este fic, bueno espero que les gustara, como siempre agradezco a mis queridas lectoras y lectores gracias por su apoyo e constancia.**

**Bueno tengo un nuevo proyecto este va con dedicación, se trata que Luffy es un vampiro en la cuidad que aparenta ser tranquila pero ahora los tritones no están cumpliendo con las reglas con las cuales conviven con los humanos, una chica llega a la cuidad y es atacada por un triton es salvada por Luffy, Nami no sabe todas las capacidades que tiene pero les desarrollara con tiempo. ¿Luffy y sus amigos de otras razas podrán hacer algo antes de que humanos descubran por completo que son verdaderamente ellos?, ¿podrán frenar a los tritones y a sus aliados?, ¿los humanos se quedaran tranquilos sabiendo que existen cosas superiores a ellos?. Gusten en leer "Entre nosotros"  
><strong>


	6. Lo cotidiano

Advertencias:

-Esta historia es en universo alterno

-Ellos son en su totalidad humanos

-En este fic ellos son estudiantes de preparatoria que por distintos motivos son llamados para representar una obra de teatro

-Esta idea es un poco descabellada pero mientras escribo mis otras historias quise probar algo nuevo y esto fue lo que paso….si es "Una historia dentro de otra historia"

-Sin más espero que sea de su agrado-

ttt-tttt

**-¡Law ya basta no golpes mas a Luffy!-**Dijo Boa mientras se acercaba a el

**-Eres bien estupido, yo solo te acepte por que Nami te ama idiota**-Dijo Law soltándose del agarre de Zoro-¡**Pero se tu historia con ella, yo le perdí y me iba a rendir para que crearan su futuro, no pienses que te perdonare!**-

**-¿Su historia?-D**ijeron al inuso Zoro y Robin algo sorprendidos

**-¿Qué no sabían?**-Dijo Law sonriendo mirando con desprecio al moreno que aun estaba botado-**Nami se enamoro de este idiota y el la dejo como si nada por ti…Boa, antes de que tu volvieses el recreo todo lo sucedido hasta el momento, no sabes cuando sufrió ella-**

**-¡LAW YA BASTA!-**Grito Boa mientra veía a los otras personas

**-¡NO ENTIENDES USTEDES SOLO HABLARON POR LA ESTUPIDA OBRA, CREO QUE SIEMPRE FUISTE UN COBARDE…MONKEY D. LUFFY, USTEDES ESTUBIERON JUNTOS EN EL PASADO PERO SU PRESENTE ES PARTE DE LA OBRA, SOLO POR ESO…NADA MAS Y NADA MENO!-**Pero se detuvo cuando Luffy le golpeo en el rostro y Law le derivó

**-Lo siento…-**Murmuro Luffy-**Lo siento…Nami**-

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Lo siento Nami-**Dijo Luffy mientras estaba completamente mojado y estaba frente a su casa-**Te encontré pero se que todo jodio complemente, soy tan idiota el error que peor puede cometer un hombre, es darle ilusiones sin tener la intención de quererle-**_

_**-Luffy ya éntrate o te resfriaras-**Dijo su hermano mayor_

_**-Voy Ace-**Dijo entrando a la casa, fingiendo una sonrisa_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**-Cuando supe que eras tu ese chico, jure que si le hacías llorar te mataría por cada lagrima-**Dijo Law mientras se acercaba a Luffy quien estaba con la vista gacha y de pie

**-Hazlo es lo que me merezco-**Dijo Luffy firme, Law le golpeo en la mejilla-**Yo no se que hacer, me gustaría volver el tiempo para no cometer los mismos errores-**

**-Luffy…-**Murmuro Boa mientra Law volvía a golpearle

**-Me gustaría poder decirle que aun que mas que lo intente y los errores no lo pueda corregir, me gustaría que fuese feliz y que no fingiera-**Dijo Luffy mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla antes de recibir otro impacto sobre la misma

**-¿Qué esperas?-**Dijo Law mirándole con desprecio

**-Una señal para la cual no me odie por hablarle-**Dijo Luffy

**-¿Esperas a después de la obra**?-Pregunto Robin

-**No se que es lo que realmente espero**-Respondió el moreno

-**Talvez esperas mucho**-Dijo Zoro mientras miraba con tristeza a su amigo, no podía hacer nada esto era asuntos de ellos

**-¿Cómo no esperarla?-**Comento Luffy

-**Tal vez te odie pero te recomiendo que antes de que finalice el semestre arregles tu asunto-**Dijo Law mientras empuñaba su mano volteando-**Debo irme-**

**1 semana después- **

Las personas entraban a sus salones a excepción de un moreno que estaba afuera de la puerta de la clase "A" esperando a que llegara la mujer pelinaranja se apoyo en la pared dejándose caer entonces noto que la chica pasaba por frente del sin siquiera mirarle

-**Nami espera…**-Dijo el antes de que la chica abriera la puerta la chica se quedo inmóvil esperando a que hablara-**Yo…-**

**-Creo que el otro día quedamos claros, estamos juntos solo por la obra y nuestro pasado es historia incluso puede ser menos que ello…-**

**-Entonces…-**Dijo el chico mientras avanzaba hacia ella

**-No te me acerques desde ahora en adelante solo nos conocemos por la obra-D**ijo ella dejando helado al moreno ella entro a la clase

**-Creo que dejare esto aquí….-**Dijo Luffy mientras dejaba una flor y una caja de chocolate

**En el receso del almuerzo**

**-El idiota de Luffy me dijeron que volvió a faltar, lo bueno es que llegaste mi querida Nami-**Dijo el joven rubio mientras se sentaba con sus amigos

**-¿Cómo que falto, cuanto lleva?**-Pregunto Nami

**-Pues una semana…un día-**Respondió Robin

-**Pero el idiota se vino conmigo no se donde estará ahora-**Comento Zoro

**-Luffy últimamente ha estado distraído sin hambre ni ánimo-**Dijo Usopp

-**Permiso-**Dijo Nami mientras se paraba de su asiento, salio a caminar al campus y miro hacia la azotea noto que se asomaba unos cabellos negros, subió rápidamente por las escaleras hasta abrir aquella puerta se quedo mirando al hombre que estaba botado durmiendo noto que en su mano tenia una foto se acerco a ella y la tomo mirando que en ella salían ambos sonriendo cuando eran pequeños-**Luffy…¿Por qué haces todo esto, por que, por que ahora, ahora que ya tengo mi beca y mi futuro?**-

**-¿Nami…?-**Murmuro el chico parándose rápidamente asustando a Nami quien se cayo cortándose con una lata que estaba suelta en el brazo

-**Ahh**-Dijo la pelinaranja el chico se froto la cara y ella tenia sangre en el brazo

-**Nami…**-Murmuro de nuevo, vio sangre que provenía de la brazo de la chica, rápidamente se quito su camisa y le corta la manga para envolverla en el brazo-**Debemos ir a la enfermería**-

**-¡Hey espera que haces!-**Exclamo Nami ya que la tomo al hombro y comenzó a correr hacia la enfermería a pesar de los golpes de la chica no le soltó hasta entrar a la enfermería donde estaba una señora de edad avanzada

-**¿Qué le sucedió a su novia?**-Pregunto la mujer

**-No es mi novia-**Dijo fríamente el moreno y miro a Nami acercándose hasta su oído-**Te quiero…luego nos vemos-**

**-Bastante atractivo ese joven me gustaría estar en su lugar, le pasó su camisa y le trajo-**Dijo la enfermera

-**Si el es muy buena persona pero no es nada Mio…nos conocemos por la obra de teatro-**Dijo Nami mientras le limpiaba el brazo

**-Yo pensé que era su novio por sus miradas y cercanía, yo pensé que se conocían de mucho más-**Dijo la mujer mientras le vendaba el brazo-**Bueno jovencita, suerte en su día la próxima semana la veré actuar**-

**-Gracias-**Dijo Nami saliendo de la enfermería y busco nuevamente a Luffy pero se fue de la escuela

**En el ensayo**

**-¿Dónde esta Luffy?-**Pregunto Makino

-**Llegara un poco más tarde**-Respondió Zoro

**-Nami, como sabes en la segunda parte y tercera es en apartamento pero tu y Luffy se comprometen en cierto modo, no te incomoda-**Pregunto Shanks la chica solo dijo que no le interesaba

**Una 1 hora y media después**

**-¡Lo siento se me hizo tarde!-**Dijo el chico agitado entrando mirando hacia todos lados notando que no había nadie, el chico solo miro al suelo pero una voz le hablo desde lejos

**-¡Luffy no tienes reloj!-**Dijo la voz del hombre pelirrojo

-**Shanks lo siento, estaba…-**Trato de excusarse pero el hombre le interrumpió

**-Se que día es hoy…lo de tu hermano no fue tu culpa-**Dijo mientras le miraba

**-Bueno entonces me voy –**Dijo el joven saliendo con una mirada afligida

-**Tu también le esperabas hasta que apareciera-D**ijo Shanks mirando en las butacas la figura de una mujer-**Nami…-**

**-No sabia que hoy era un día tan…-**Murmuro ella

**-Se lo que ustedes fueron, se lo que ustedes pueden ser pero si ambos creen y se dañan entonces la solución es suya, el es una hombre especial pero ten en cuenta que tu no eres la única que a sufrido-**Dijo Shanks abandonando el teatro, la mujer camino hacia la casa del moreno tocando la puerta un par de veces, frente a la casa se detuvo una limosina bajando un hombre alto con un traje elegante, cabello negro

**-¿No esta Luffy?-**Pregunto el hombre-**Soy Dragon su padre-**

**-Nami, compañera de…-**Dijo la mujer

-**Tu eres la famosa Nami, el siempre me hablo de ti que ha hecho mi hijo para tenerte a ti tan cerca, debe estar con su hermano vamos **–Dijo Dragon señalando la limosina

**-No puedo tengo trabajo de medio tiempo, no le diga nada por favor- **Pidió Nami

**-Como guste señorita –**Dijo Dragon subiéndose a la limosina y marchándose, mientras que Nami le escribió una nota y la dejo pegada en su puerta camino a su casa se encontró con Law

-**Nami que haces**-Dijo el chico preocupado

**-Quería ver como estaba una persona-**Dijo Nami-**Law me prestas tu celular-**

**-Bueno-**Dijo el mientras le pasaba-**Pero préstame el tuyo-**

**-Buen intercambio-**Dijo Nami mientras se les intercambiaba

-**Nami, entonces te marcharas luego de la obra-**Dijo Law

**-A si es…pero solo a si podré cumplir mi sueño**-Dijo Nami

**-Comprendo es tu decisión, te voy a dejar a tu casa-**

-**He pensado en Luffy y todos me dicen que es especial, que debemos y queremos estar juntos, el aceptémoslo a querido que hablásemos, me lo explico el otro día aun con eso nos vivimos haciendo daño**-

**-Nami…tu sabes que le odio por hacerte llorar y sufrir pero para que estamos con cosas raras, el te ama y lo ha demostrado con cosas pequeñas o demostrativas, yo se que el te podrá cuidar y te ara feliz-**

-**Pero ahora que dime, me voy en menos de 2 semanas y todo se va nuevamente**-

**-Pero si vale la pena…Nami, si vale la pena vale los esfuerzos que realicemos -**

-**Gracias Law, buenas noches adiós**-

**-Nos vemos Nami-**Dijo el joven doblando en la esquina notando que unos hombres le habían atrapado

-**Law creo que tenemos cuentas pendientes-**Dijo un hombre alto

-**¿Te conozco?**-Pregunto Law continuando caminado

Con Luffy

Caminaba en dirección a su casa noto un grupo de personas y se acerco para ver si era un accidente noto que estaban rodeando a Law por lo cual no dudo en acercarse

En la habitación de Nami

Law tiene música excelente, vemos que fotos tiene este panda…Luffy eres un idiota-Murmuro la mujer viendo la imagen que tenia de Luffy besándose con Boa

Ttt-tttt

Gracias por leer nos leemos pronto! adios cuidaos suerte


	7. Siempre por ti

Advertencias:

-Esta historia es en universo alterno

-Ellos son en su totalidad humanos

-En este fic ellos son estudiantes de preparatoria que por distintos motivos son llamados para representar una obra de teatro

-Esta idea es un poco descabellada pero mientras escribo mis otras historias quise probar algo nuevo y esto fue lo que paso….si es "Una historia dentro de otra historia"

-Sin más espero que sea de su agrado-

ttt-tttt

**-Law ¿Te ayudo?-**Dijo el moreno mientras la gente que rodeaba al joven le miraba

-**No necesito ayuda de ti…**-Dijo fríamente del joven mientras miraba a los hombres-**No tengo tiempo de esto-**

**-¡Ustedes dos son de la ****Segundaria Muwigara Dreams****!-**Grito quien era el líder

**-¿Qué con eso?-**Dijeron ambos pelinegros

**-N-nada nosotros nos vamos**-Dijo el hombre algo nervioso dejando a ambos jóvenes algo sorprendidos por la reacción de los pandilleros

-**Que basura-**Murmuro el chico con gorro panda mientras continuaba caminando y noto que el moreno avanzaba en dirección contraria con la cabeza baja

-**Me pregunto si algún día me perdonaras-**Murmuro Luffy mientras avanzaba a su casa noto que había una carta pegada en la pared la tomo leyéndola para el-_Luffy se que hoy es un día importante pero cuentas conmigo –_El moreno solamente escondió la vista y apretó con fuerza la nota para golpear la pared fuertemente

**Al día siguiente-En el ensayo**

-**Chicos la obra será este sábado por lo cual ensayaremos de lo habitual, ¿Luffy?-**Dijo mirando a todos lados notando que no estaba en eso entro el joven algo agitado

**-Disculpé solo tuve un retraso**-Dijo caminando al escenario y mirando a la mujer de cabello naranja que esquivaba la vista

-**Bueno como sabrán este sábado es la presentación y bueno ya que los protagonistas son lo que mas han faltado deben hacer todo lo posible por guiarse y saberse sobre el escenario-**Dijo Makino mientras miraba a ambos

-**Bueno estos días serán los ensayos mas grandes solo faltan 5 días**-Dijo Shanks mientras se sentaba en la butaca para ver como ensayaban notando la frialdad y la distancia de Nami hacia Luffy ambos con sus miradas tristes-**Bueno la primera parte será en la biblioteca y las otras dos en el departamento de Nami**-

**Después de terminar de ensayar**

**-Gracias chicos solamente debemos arreglar unos detalles se pueden retirar pero Luffy y Nami debemos hablar con ustedes-**Dijo Shanks mientras Nami ya casi se estaba marchando y Luffy estaba con sus amigos

-**¿Te espero?**-Pregunto Law

-**No te preocupes**-Respondió Nami mientras se acercaba hacia sus maestros

**-Luffy vamos a estar en mi casa-D**ijo Zoro mientras se alejaban

-**Chicos no se que pasa con ustedes pero siendo lo protagonistas deben tratase con cariño y la obra habla de eso comprenden, esta obra es importante por lo menos solo por esto si es que sus problemas son muy complicados-**Dijo Makino mientras miraba a ambos jóvenes

**-No se preocupe si Nami me llega a perdonar yo… -**Intento decir Luffy pero fue interrumpido por la mujer

**-Como puedes ser tan estupido** –Murmuro Nami pero no paso desapercibido por el

-**Yo de todas formas daré lo mejor de mí…**-Dijo Luffy luego de hablar con ellos por un rato y ensayando mas ajustando detalles

**-Mañana a la misma hora chicos cuidaos allá afuera**-Dijo Shanks viendo marchar a ambos jóvenes que caminan juntos en silencio la noche estrellada

-**¿Vamos por una helado?**-Dijo Luffy llamando la atención de la mujer pelinaranja y acercarse

No miro a Luffy continuo caminando hasta que se detuvo en seco, el moreno le miro con preocupación-**Luffy gracias por llevarme a la enfermería **-

-**¿Cómo estas de eso?**-Pregunto preocupado el moreno

-**Mejor**-Dijo mientras se sujetaba del brazo algo nerviosa por la penetrante mirada de aquellos ojos negros

-**Que bueno-**Dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella para abrazarle -**Nami…se que soy un idiota pero quiero que la obra es importante por ello creo que es mejor ignorar lo que ha pasado pero luego de eso quiero que hablemos…sobre nosotros**-

-**Si…es mejor para ambos**-Dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo-**Luffy esta semana era la muerte de tu hermano**-

-**No te preocupes estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte**-Respondió el joven soltando a Nami de su abrazo sonriendo tomándole de la mano-**De alguna o otra forma siempre estas hay cuando necesito ayuda, te juro que no quiero alejarme nunca de ti…- **

-**Ya no…-**

**-No quieres que siga…pero mi insistencia este año me ha servido de mucho, consiguió que me mirases a los ojos, no me evadiste, consiguió entablar una conversación normal…incluso te pude besar- **

-**Pero volviste a hacer lo mismo y yo caí contigo**-Dijo Nami soltándose de las manos del hombre que le miraba con tristeza y se le humedecían sus ojos

**-En esos momentos es cuando me siento una mierda y me gustaría que me matasen, en todos estos meses no te he mentido ni tan solo una palabra-**Dijo con una voz quebradiza y se acerco para abrazarla la chica solamente le evadió

**-No mientes pero de todas formas me da dañas…Law la otra noche me presto su celular revise sus fotos y vi una tuya besándote con Boa en el parque-**

**-Ese día le dije que yo te amaba y no podía quererla a ella, me dijo que me conquistaría y me beso de pronto en eso llego Law, Zoro y otros que vieron la situación-**

**-No se si creerte-**

**-Deberías Nami-**

**-Yo…quiero creer-**

**-¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y yo siempre insistía por un plato de comida?-**

**-Tu fanatismo nunca tuvo remedio-**

**-Yo insistía por otro y tú me golpeabas por comer tanto, que cuando fuéramos grandes seria gordo-**Dijo sonriendo Luffy sentándose al lado de Nami en una banca

-**Eran ollas completas de comida como contenerme**-Se defendió la mujer

**-Lo mismo no importa cuantas veces caiga o me golpee mientras llegue a ti y como yo al tener comida era muy feliz…o pensando que eso estaba sabroso o en tu caso feliz-**

**-Wau Luffy que palabras-**Dijo sonriendo por la explicación del moreno

**-Que bueno que te rías-**Dijo el-**Aunque eso es considerado maltrato-**

**-Quiero volver a casa, ¿Vamos?-**

**-Bueno….si eso quieres –**

**-Son cuatro días mas después hablaremos además terminaremos aun mas peleados-**Dijo Nami mientras caminaba al lado de Luffy

**En casa de Nami**

-**Nami, ¿Dónde estabas?-**Dijo su hermana abriéndole la puerta y noto al moreno detrás de ella-**Me tenían preocupada, Luffy gracias por traer a mi hermana –**

**-No te preocupes Nojiko, bueno permiso-**Dijo mientras se despedía

-**Luffy la cena ya esta lista por que no te quedas hoy aquí en la habitación de invitados**-Propuso Nojiko al moreno

-**Como decir no-**Dijo Luffy mientras entraba a la casa y ayudo a Nami a poner la mesa pero sin hablar casi nada al sentarse Nojiko noto la frialdad de ambos y quiso deshacer el hielo

-**Chicos quiero que den lo mejor de ustedes en su obra**-Dijo Nojiko y luego el ambiente tenso estuvo lo más normal y vieron una película de suspenso para ir a dormir

**-Hace años que no dormía aquí-**Comento Luffy mientras estaba apoyado en el marco del cuarto de Nami**-Seamos amigos por estos días sin peleas ni nada de eso...¿Aceptas?-**

**-¿Qué ganaría yo?-**

**-Dinero junto lo que me digas yo lo are -**

-**Acepto-**

**A la mañana siguiente**

-**Buenos días**-Dijo Nami entrando a la cocina

**-Buenas, ve a despertar a tu invitado-**Dijo Nojiko

-**Tú le invitaste-**

**-Pero tu llegaste con el ya ve…-**

**-Voy…-**Dijo la mujer menor caminando a la habitación de invitados toco la puerta y espero a que abriese después de un rato la abrió notando que el joven estaba profundamente dormido se acerco lentamente y le movió suavemente

-**¿Nami?**-Dijiste aun dormido y comenzó la levantarse

**-Levántate acuérdate que debemos llegar a clases-**Dijo ella mientras se paraba y abría sus cortinas

**-Esta bien…-**Dijo el joven parándose y vistiéndose-**Nami…se que dije que ignoráramos lo que sucedió pero yo…**-

**-Es difícil pero son solo 4 días los que faltan –**Dijo ella como escusa saliendo de la habitación

Más tarde

-**¿Qué harás Luffy?**-Le pregunto Zoro mientras jugaban play y bebía cerveza

**-Intentare hablar con ella mas, intentare conquistarla-**Respondió Luffy

-**Una cita, intenta eso**-Dijo Zoro-**Invítala a cenar a tu casa y talvez pase algo-**

**-Eres un genio la llamare para la noche-**

**-Yo te ayudare –**

_**-¿Nami?-**Hablo por celular_

_**-¿Con ella, que pasa?-**_

_-¿**Vendrías a mi casa para cenar como amigos?-**_

_**-Mmmm esta bien no tengo planes para hoy-**_

_**-Que bueno entonces te mandare a buscar a las 8 de la noche-**_

**-¿Acepto a si de fácil?-**Pregunto sorprendido Zoro

-**Ayer hablamos bastante solamente después de la obra hablaremos de lo nuestro, al menos le convencí que por estos tres días fuésemos amigos como si no ocurriese nada**-Explico Luffy levantándose-**Manos a la obra-**

Casa de Nami 20 hrs p.m

**-Nojiko iré donde Luffy a cenar-**Dijo Nami mientras su hermana se acercaba

-¿**Son novios?-**Pregunto simplemente

**-No es que solo ignoraremos todo por estos días hasta después de la obra hablaremos de lo nuestro, somos amigos –**Dijo Nami mientras tocaban la puerta

**-Buenas noches Nami, Nojiko…¿Vamos?-**Pregunto Zoro sonriendo con un smoking-**Luffy te esta esperando**-

-**Adios Nojiko**-Dijeron ambos**-¿Desde cuando eres tan amable? **

**-Solo no te acostumbres-**Le respondió mientras le cerraba la puerta y se sentaba para conducir-**Es bueno que estén en paz ambos**-

**-Supongo es incomodo fingir que todo esta bien-**

**-Les admiro por eso…ambos se necesitan para estar mejor les cuesta reconocerlo pero se aman tanto que por eso fingen en este momento-**Murmuro Zoro hasta llegar a la casa-**Ustedes pese a todo no se han alejado a tal extremo de olvidarse…nunca podrán**-

**-Gracias Zoro-**Le dijo sonriendo y este fue a abrirle la puerta para que pasara y Luffy estaba terminando de anudarse la corbata

**-Nami…ehh hola-**Hablo Luffy para acercarse a saludarla

**-Si me disculpan les serviré la comida por favor tomad asiento-**Dijo Zoro entrando a la cocina

**-¿Por qué todo esto?-**Le pregunto Nami al moreno

**-Pues gracias por aceptar y quiero que veas lo que puedo hacer solo por ti-**

**-Eres un gran chico Luffy…-**

**-Eres como la Nami que recuerdo…¿Estas feliz?-**

**-Como no estarlo gracias por todo Luffy-**Le dijo Nami sonriéndole para sentarse en la mesa para ver que estaba repleta de fruta y mandarinas

**-Se que son tus cosas favoritas y me alegra saber que no he fallado tanto esta noche-**Dijo Luffy mirándole y Zoro llego con los platos para marcharse-**No he tenido muchas citas a si que perdóname si no puedo competir con otras que has tenido**-

**-Tranquilo esta todo muy bien-**Dijo Nami para conversar de sus metas, logros, ambiciones por unas horas para después ir a ver una película ambos recostados sobre un gran sofá

**-¿Nami te quedaras o volverás a tu casa?-**Pregunto Luffy y noto que la mujer no respondía le miro y estaba durmiendo profundamente sobre su hombro, sonrío para el-**Hace tiempo que no te veía a si no sabes lo genial que es para mi, se que han hablado sobre mi Law y Nojiko creo que por eso decidiste darme una oportunidad mas are lo imposible para no alejarte de mi y no me alejen-**

**-Luffy…-**Murmuro Nami

**-Vamos te dejare en la habitación-**Dijo Luffy para moverse sin despertarla y tomándole como si fuese lo mas frágil llevándole hasta su cuarto dejándola sobre su cama para besarle la frente para despedirse-**Dulces sueños…**-

-**No te marches aun-**Murmuro Nami abrazándole

MMMMMMMMMMm-

Hola, me disculpo totalmente por haberme alejado pero todo este tiempo mis sinceras disculpa y agradecimientos a leer este que es uno de mis fic, no se preocupen avanzare con mis otros proyecto con todos si me es posible antes de terminar la semana, buenos lectoras, lectores, escritoras, escritores gracias nuevamente nos leemos

PD: ¿Díganme sinceramente perdí el hilo?


End file.
